


The After Party

by HarleysLittleMonster



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, F/F, Flirting, Joniss - Freeform, Post-Mockingjay, smut smut smut, this is my first fanfic ever plz don't judge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5573179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleysLittleMonster/pseuds/HarleysLittleMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Katniss' birthday, and she throws a party and invites all of her friends. One friend in particular, though, has been eyeing her the whole evening. This friend would like to give Katniss a very special birthday present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Birthday Party

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever so plz don't judge!!! Joniss is my fav hunger games ship so I'm probably gonna write a lot more about them.

 

Johanna's POV

I was just entering my house, when the doorbell rang. I groaned.  _It's to early for this,_ I thought. My axe made a loud  _thunk_ as I dropped it on the floor. I dropped the firewood with it. I walked over towards the door, prepared to scold whoever the hell was here at seven in the morning. Opening the door, fists clenched in rage, I inhaled to prepare for the yelling that was about to happen. 

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" I yelled mindlessly, without opening my eyes. They snapped open the minute I heard his voice. "Is that any way to treat an old friend, Mason?" Gale laughed at me. "Gale! Wait, what the fuck  _are_ you doing here?! Aren't you supposed to be in District Two?"

"I came back to Twelve for a special occasion," He said. He pulled out a green envelope. "Here, I brought you a message." I took it from him and read the front while walking inside. Gale trailed behind me. I didn't recognize the handwriting. My eyes flicked to the return address.  _Everdeen_. I stopped in my tracks. I could hear Gale snickering behind me. "Fuck you," I spat, heat rushing to my cheeks. I ripped open the envelope, turning to face him. He watched me carefully as I read the note inside. "A birthday invite? She sent you up here to give me an  _invitation?_ " I asked, a little irritated. "Yeah, she thought it would be better that just mailing it." Gale replied, grinning. "You gonna give her that  _special gift_ you told me about?" He asked, trying not to laugh. My cheeks turned pink and I punched him in the arm. "Shut up! Of course I am, Brainless." I laughed. I knew telling Gale my biggest fantasy was a bad idea. He was the only person other than Finnick that knew I had a crush on Katniss. And he wouldn't stop rubbing it in my face. 

Gale mentioned that Peeta shouldn't be a problem, because he was married with a baby on the way. That was cute, but my mind was focused on other things. I imagined Katniss and I, just as I do almost every night, and began growing wet just thinking of what I was going to do to her. Gale noticed I wasn't paying attention, so he said he was gonna run. "I'll tell Katniss you're coming," he said, winking at the last word. With red cheeks and a groan of frustration, I slammed the door in his face. 

I grinned to myself, imagining my fantasy once more. I could only hope for Saturday to come faster. Then, I would give Katniss a birthday present she'll never forget.

\------------------

Katniss' POV

I don't know how Gale convinced me to invite Johanna. Maybe it was because I wanted to invite her in the first place. I just wasn't sure if I should. I wasn't even sure if we were friends. But he noticed that my cheeks darkened and my eyes grew when he read her name off the list, and insisted that I confessed that I liked her. So I did, and told Gale to deliver her invitation in person. I really hoped she would come to the party.

/-------------/

The day of the party, I was happy to see who turned out. Haymitch came, of course, and promised not to get drunk for another hour. Nice to know he's not always hammered anymore. Peeta showed up with his wife, Charlotte. And Gale brought Delly with him. They were probably the cutest couple there. 

As more people started showing up, I grew less confident that Johanna would show. We were already ten minutes into the party, she probably didn't even bother to consider coming. She never really liked me anyway. I pang of sadness hit my chest and I grabbed a glass of liquer to drink. 

The doorbell rang suddenly and snapped me out of my thoughts. I walked to the door, expecting a neighbor or another guest, but opened it to see a smiling victor from District 7. She was wearing a plaid flannel shirt and jeans, her hair messy. To be honest, she looked good.  _Hot._  

"Ohmygod Johanna! I-" she cut me off with a hug, which surprised me. Johanna never seemed like the hugging type. "I'm sorry I'm late, the trains were being a bitch today." She said. I gave her a smile. Typical Johanna. I lead her inside and she suddenly shoved a gift bag in my face. "Open it," she said. "Happy Birthday."  
"Now?" I asked.  
"Yes, now."  
I opened the bag wondering what was so important that it couldn't wait till the end of the party, and she just sat there with a grin spread across her face. Why she was so excited, I didn't know. Well, I didn't know until I opened her gift. I couldn't keep the shock of my face as I pulled out a brand new bow. I the side it said, "happy birthday, brainless. -Jo".  I smiled at her nickname. It was cute. "I made it." Johanna pointed out. "Do you like it?" She asked me. It looked like she couldn't keep her emotions from showing today either. "I love it." I said finally, and the grin on her face grew to a smirk.

Johanna went to go catch up with Peeta and meet Charlotte, so I grabbed the new bow and hurried to find Gale. He was over in the living room with Haymitch. "Hey Catnip." He greeted me, then spotted the bow in my hands. "Where'd that come from?" He asked. "Johanna made it for me." I told him. The shock on his face made me want to laugh. "I know, I was surprised too." I said. Gale laughed. "I'll be right back," he said, brushing a tear from his eye.

I stayed and waited for him, taking sips of my drink. When Gale finally came back, behind him was a squirming Johanna. She pulled her wrist free from his grasp, and froze when she saw me. Gale whispered something in Jo's ear, and she flushed pink. Glaring at him, she stepped forward and stood next to me. I furrowed my brow in confusion, but Gale was the only one to notice. "Have fun, you two," he said, chuckling. "Don't fight." I gave Gale a look that said 'What the fuck is going on?' but he just walked away, leaving me and Johanna alone. 

I took a sip of the drink in my hand, and placed it on the table behind us. "So... Are you gonna tell me what made you turn as pink as Effie's hair?" I asked, giggling. Johanna stayed quiet for a moment, as if she was unsure of what to say. "No," she said finally, picking up my drink and taking a sip. "Holy shit that is strong!" I snatched the cup from her. "Why not?" I asked, making the most innocent face I could. Johanna laughed. "Because it's a secret, Brainless." Was all she said. 

"Oh, come on! You obviously told Gale!"

"Gale earned his right to know." 

"Damnit, Johanna!"

"You know, you could earn that right too." Johanna's voice is different when she says this, slightly softer, more sensual. My eyes grow wide. "What?" Was all I said. "Did you hear me, Brainless?" She asked, taking a step closer. "I said,  _you could earn it."_ I swear I stopped breathing. My pulse was beating twice as fast and I could hear it. "H-how," I clear my throat. "How could I d-do that?" I ask, my voice quiet. Johanna chuckles. She moves away from me, smirking. "I don't know, Brainless. Figure it out." She said. With one last look in my eyes she walked away, swaying her hips. My eyes followed her as she walked.

/---------/

I spent the next hour talking with Gale, but only half-listening. I kept seeing Johanna out of the corner of my eye. She was talking with Annie, but occasionally our eyes would meet, and she would wink at me. I swear, she was giving me bedroom eyes the entire time. "Go to her." Gale said, after watching Johanna practically fuck me with her eyes. "Go... Sort this out." He said, with a grin on his face. Heat rushed to my cheeks, but I did what he suggested.

 I walked over to Johanna while she was mid-conversation with Annie and grabbed her wrist. I dragged her behind me towards the kitchen. I could hear her talking behind me, trying to get my attention, but I ignored her. When we hot to the kitchen, I let go of Johanna's hand and poured her some wine. She took it with gratitude. She took a couple sips before saying, "Hey, Everdeen, why the fuck did you drag me over here?" I shrugged my shoulders. "You've been staring at me all night. I wanted to know why." Johanna grinned and placed her wine glass on the counter. "Like I said, Brainless, you have to earn the right to know my secrets." She whispered in a seductive tone. She took a few steps closer and grabbed my hips, pushing me against the counter. I was cornered. She leaned in and whispered against my ear, "And you can earn that right later." Johanna placed a small kiss on my temple before turning and walking away. "See ya later, Mockingjay." She called over her shoulder. I couldn't help but pray for later to come.


	2. The After Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After everyone has left, Katniss goes looking for Johanna, finding her in her bedroom.

_Katniss' POV_

When the party was over, I said goodbye to everyone. When I thought that everyone had left, I forgot about Johanna. I looked around for her, but couldn't find her anywhere. I checked the kitchen, nope. I checked the living room, not there. I didn't find her until I went into my bedroom, expecting that she had already left. When I opened the door, I froze in place.

Johanna was lying on my bed, stark naked. She was stretched out like a cat, exposing every inch of her body to me. My face turned red. I couldn't help it, the way she was looking at me. Like a hunter stalking its prey. I couldn't help but stare at her slender form, and she caught me. "What is it, birthday girl?" She smirked. "Like what you see?" I stared at her, unable to move or say anything.

Johanna got up and walked slowly towards me, reaching behind me to shut the door. She grabbed my waist, pulling me close to her. "Why don't I give you your real birthday present?" She whispered in my ear. I shivered and nodded my head. Johanna leaned forward and pressed her lips against mine, licking my bottom lip. She was surprisingly gentle, so I returned the kiss with force. She moaned softly. Good, I knew she would like that. I kissed back roughly, taking her bottom lip between my teeth. She moaned in response. Johanna broke the kiss to pull my shirt over my head, and unclasp my bra after it. She slid my pants off, leaving me in just my underwear. She grabbed my hand, pulling me with her towards the bed. Johanna sat down on the edge of the bed, and I moved to sit down next to her, but she stopped me. "Uh uh. Kneel on the floor." She demanded. My eyes widened in confusion, but I did as I was told. "Now Katniss, I've been sitting up here for the past hour thinking about what I'm gonna do to you. And it's gotten me really worked up." Johanna smirked and spread her legs, revealing her soaked pussy. I gaped at her. She laughed at my expression. "Go on, Everdeen. If you want to come yourself then you'll make me scream your name." Johanna said. I stared at her in shock. She was soaked, practically dripping, and her scent was intoxicating. She looked down at me, waiting. "Well?" Johanna asked. I leaned my head closer to her, not so sure about what I was doing. I licked her once, very slowly, tasting her. I heard her groan. Just that one noise of pleasure sent a shock of excitement straight to my core. As I kept licking her, Johanna's hands flew to my hair. I pushed my tongue into her folds, touching her clit. Johanna gasped and her hips thrust forward. I smiled into her folds, circling her clit with my tongue. She moaned, loudly, making me press my legs together from the growing wetness between them. 

"Give me your hands," Johanna said, breathless. I gave her a confused look, and lifted up my hands to her. She put one on either side of her hips. I was going to ask her why she did that, but I continued lapping at her wet folds instead. It surprised me how good she tasted. And judging the noises Johanna was making, she was just as happy as I was. Her moans and whimpers of pleasure increased in volume, telling me she was close. I flicked my tongue over her clit, and moaned softly, making her swear in response. I noticed that she liked it when I moaned into her, so I kept going. I enjoyed the responses I was getting.

"Fuck, Katniss..." Johanna moaned. That sent shockwaves to my core, and I was pretty sure I had soaked through my underwear. The wetness and throbbing was becoming to much to bear. I spread my legs a little, and started to bring my right hand down to touch myself. I'd never done it before, because I didn't really have a good reason to but I needed to now. Johanna noticed this right away and grabbed my wrist. I groaned. "What were you gonna use your hand for, Brainless?" She asked, obviously knowing the answer. I actually blushed in embarrassment and refused to answer or look at her. Jo laughed. "I'm not an idiot, Mockingjay. I know exactly what you were trying to do." She said, grinning. "But I won't let you." I glared at her, and she laughed again. Typical Johanna. This must be some dominance thing. 

Johanna placed my hand back on her hip, and I dove back between her legs. I flicked my tongue over her clit again, this time letting my teeth softly graze over it. She made a cute little squeal when I did. Her hips were thrusting towards my face, and her moaning grew louder. I started to gently suck on her clit, making her moans turn into screams. Johanna practically yelled my name, her cum filling my mouth and covering my chin. I sucked on her clit until her moans turned into whimpers. I lapped at her a couple more times before pulling away, licking my lips. 

I looked up at her, wiping my chin with the back of my hand. Johanna was looking down at me, breathless. "Holy fuck.." She breathed out. I smiled and stood up. Jo's eyes widened and her eyebrows raised as she stared at my crotch. I was right, I had soaked through my underwear. But I didn't think it was visible. At least not that much. "Hey, it's not my fault you're incredibly hot when you come," I said. Johanna honestly looked a little shocked at my confidence, but a smirk soon covered her face instead.

Johanna grabbed my hand and pulled me down onto the bed. She climbed on top of me, straddling my hips. Jo pressed our lips together, moaning when she tasted herself in my mouth. Her hands felt their way down my body, stopping at my hips. She looked at me for permission. I nodded a little to eagerly.

Jo's fingers hooked the edges of my underwear and quickly pulled them down. I definitely didn't protest. She broke our kiss, sitting up on her knees to spread my legs open. She rubbed my folds gently as she took one of my nipples in her mouth. I moaned at the contact. Johanna flung my underwear over her shoulder, and raised her head from my chest. "Damn, Everdeen. You're wet..." Jo commented, eyeing my pussy. I blushed at her statement. Johanna spread my lower lips with two fingers, exposing my swollen clit to the cool air. I gasped when one of her fingers started gently circling my clit, being very careful not to provide any actual contact. She was teasing me. I whimpered in protest, but Jo ignored me. She leaned down and started blowing softly on my clit, making my whimpers louder. Johanna circled my clit again, drunk on power. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Johanna," I whimpered, "Is the teasing really necessary?" I asked innocently. She looked up at me. "Fuck yeah, it is. Your whimpers are so fucking cute." Jo said, before pressing a quick kiss to my clit, making me squeal. She giggled at the noise I made. Johanna started circling my clit with her finger again, before replacing her finger with her tongue. She ran her tongue up and down over my bundle of nerves, making me moan her name. She flicked her tongue over my clit, sending waves of pleasure through my body. My moans increased in volume. 

I looked down to see the most erotic thing I have ever seen. Seeing Johanna with her head between my legs and her tongue fluttering over my clit was increadably arousing. Jo brought one of her hands down, placing two fingers at my entrance. I moaned loudly when she pushed them inside. She curled them slightly, and began a slow pace of in and out, moaning softly into my folds. The vibrations of her moans her driving me crazy, making me swear. Which, just made her moan more. _Information to save for later,_  I grinned internally,  _Johanna likes swearing._

Johanna increased the speed of her pace, making my whole body shake. She began to softly suck on my clit, bringing me close to the edge. She flicked her tongue over my clit again, making me moan louder. She continued her movements until I was on the brink of orgasm, and curled her fingers inside of me. Johanna lifted her head and spoke, her voice thick with arousal. "Come for me, Katniss." She grinned. "Come nice and hard." And I did just that. Johanna rubbed my clit lightly, letting me ride out my orgasm. I certainly wasn't complaining. She didn't stop until I came down from my pleasurable high. 

Johanna crawled up my body and kissed me, and I shivered when I tasted myself on her tongue. She broke our kiss, grinning at me. "Best. Birthday present. Ever." I said, panting. She giggled, making me smile. Johanna, sometimes, was just really adorable. "Happy birthday, Brainless." She said, leaning her head down on my chest. I kissed her forehead and we both drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


End file.
